


Mamihlapinatapei

by orphan_account



Series: Ten relationship words [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, silly Fandral and his silly tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this >> http://howtobottlefame.tumblr.com/post/41935695685
> 
> For lovely Laura (hiddleswife.tumblr.com) for Valentine's day :3
> 
> Not beta'd so any mistakes and shitty writing are all mine.

The golden halls were buzzing with the joyful sounds of feasting, people of all sorts celebrating the return of Asgard's warriors, yet again victorious from their quest and their conquers, among them the two young princes, bruised and battered but victorious nonetheless, returning from their first journey among the warriors' lines, their first trip to Muspelheim as a proof of honour and strength.  
  
Thor let out a bright laugh before he gulped down what was left of his mead, a servant quickly refilling his tankard with some more. "I counted at least 40!" He corrected Fandral, aiding him in telling his story so it could seem like an even greater tale than what it had bee, just for the sake of helping his friend charm the maidens giggling around him.  
  
He heard Loki making a mocking noise at the exaggeration, though he just sipped at his sweet wine instead of correcting the man.  
  
Yes, it had been a tough quest, but there had been more like 15 fire giants instead of the 40 Thor was claiming to have faced and defeated.  
  
The thunderer looked over at his brother, bright, emerald eyes glistening due to the dancing flames of the fire beside him; long hair as black as the night combed back, adorned with small yet beautiful gold pieces and gems; and dressed in some of his finest clothes. The sight was truly and enticing one. The way his lips curved into a light, amused smirk as he listened to the warriors' tales and fantastic stories, sipping at his wine and placing a couple of sweet tasting berries into his mouth, chewing them slowly and enjoying their taste.  
  
Thor's lips parted lightly at the sight, the fast around him becoming no more than background noise as Loki turned around and their eyes met from their places across the table. Sapphire against emerald. He held his gaze for what seemed like ages but that may as well have been mere seconds.  
  
It was some sort of mutual understanding, saying much more with looks than what the could possibly say with words.  
  
Thor's gaze slowly drifted down to Loki's lips. The perfect curve and the way his tongue went out to lick them nervously. He gulped as he looked back up to his eyes, bright and just as green as the silken material of his clothing but countless times more beautiful. Loki looked right back at him, ignoring the maidens still trying their best to flirt with him as he stared at Thor. His gaze was so intense he may have been looking right into his soul.  
  
It was as if from across the large table they were trying to tell each other what they had always wanted but never had enough courage to do. Claiming their desire and their love all at once.  
  
He held Loki's gaze, his lips parting as if he was deciding whether or not he should say something, maybe take the initiative and walk over to him, put aside the fat that they were brothers. The truth. The heavy burden over their shoulders that followed them around every time they were close. Every time that brotherly love didn't seem enough.

  
He took a deep breath, gathering his courage to go to Loki, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a heavy pat on the shoulder.

  
"Isn't that right, my friend?" Volstagg asked him with a joyful smile.

  
"I... Yes, that's right." He had completely lost track of the conversation going on around the other men, so entranced was he by Loki's eyes. Volstagg just let out a loud laugh, apparently pleased by Thor's answer.

  
He turned once more to look in Loki's direction, though the trickster had already turned his attention away and was eagerly chatting with one of the warriors Thor recognized to be of the few that also practised magic.

  
Thor let out a deep sigh, gulped down what was left of his mead and turned his focus back to the feast, joining in another exaggerated retelling of their quest.

  
Ironic even, how he, the mighty Thor and Asgard's golden son, he who held and control the lightning and the power to face a hundred fire beasts -according to Hogun, of course- and could come back barely harmed but he couldn't gather enough strength to go to Loki' side and claim what he so desperately wanted.


End file.
